Iceland's birthday
by Black Flaming Love
Summary: 2010-up/2011-up
1. 2010

enjoy

warning: ending contains sexual suggestion, swearing, minor violence, yaoi

disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz is the owner of Hetalia, and all the characters named in this story. Good day, good evening, and(or?) good night! w

* * *

Iceland snuck past the rooms of his fellow Nordics. The door was **right there**! If he could just-"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Iceland jumped three feet in the air and whipped around. Denmark laughed loudly. Sweden growled ferociously, but Finland had latched himself onto the Swede's arm for Denmark's safety. Norway was standing in front of the group, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You didn't think you'd escape your family, did you?" Finland chirped, letting go of Sweden. Sweden took the opportunity to lunge at Denmark (who had been making faces at him), so Finland held his arm captive again.

Iceland sighed. The worst part was the hugs, but he knew they were inevitable. Sweden and Finland hugged him. Denmark tried to murder him via hug. Norway hugged him a bit longer than usual, causing the younger boy to blush.

"Happy birthday, Brother," He mumbled. Iceland frowned, trying to reply. Before he could, Norway had melted into the crowd of his brothers.

The Nordics led him away from the front door, into the kitchen. They set down the cake in front of him, which he ignored, and handed him presents from the other nations (America's was just a little card-he was still sick, but healing). When he had gotten through them all (the presents were near useless, anyways), he noticed Norway hadn't gotten him one. Usually, the Norwegian would have gotten him the best present.

"We're gonna go…outside," Finland spoke up, ushering Sweden and Denmark to the door.

"But-" before the Dane could finish his protest, Sweden had punched him in the face, dazing him, and dragging him away.

"Hey!" Denmark shouted when he could, "you got to beat me up on your own birthday, little bastard!"

"Eep! Su-san, please!" Finland cried, chasing after them. Iceland sighed, picking up some stray wrapping paper and throwing it away. He turned and noticed Norway hadn't moved an inch.

"Oniichan?" Iceland asked, blushing on instinct. Norway looked away, pulling anxiously on his hat and fingering his cross hairpin.

"I-I…um, Iceland?" Norway stuttered. Iceland frowned. Norway didn't stutter!

"Ye-?" Norway suddenly pulled Iceland towards him, molding his lips around the younger boy's. Iceland started to kiss back, making a small whine in protest when Norway pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Iceland," Norway breathed out heavily. Iceland smiled softly and gently kissed Norway in return.

"I love you, Norway," Iceland whispered, cheeks flushed. Norway adopted his usual stoic expression again, a sure sigh that he got out what he had to.

"I love you more," He replied. Iceland's cheeks turned a darker red. Norway couldn't resist, tilting Iceland face up with a finger under his chin and kissing him softly.

"Uh-" They both froze for a second and whipped around. Finland gave them a wide-eyed, nervous look. His face flushed. "Can you both help me make sure they don't kill each other?" he asked meekly.

Norway nodded. "Okay." Iceland entwined their fingers, and the smallest of smiles twitched onto the Norwegian's lips.

"I love you so much…"

* * *

Norway looked up at the creak of his door. Iceland poked his head into the room. "A-ah, can I c-come in?" He stuttered. Norway put a finger to his lips in a motion to be quiet and nodded.

Iceland stepped in, quickly but quietly shutting the door again and crawling into the bed. Norway welcomed him warmly, wrapping his arms around the Icelandic boy's waist and placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

"I came in to ask…to ask…do I have to call you Oniichan still?" Iceland asked, the question tumbling out in a rush. Norway smirked, deciding to tease his Icelandic lover a bit.

"I dunno, it sorta turns me on," Norway purred. Iceland's face went red.

"W-what?" He cried. Norway shushed him, planting a small kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Shh, no. You don't have to, Love," he whispered against the younger boy's skin. Iceland shivered at the feeling.

"I-if it turns you on, _Oniichan_-" Norway groaned slightly. Iceland smirked. "You didn't get me a present, you know."

"Fuck, Iceland, I'll give you a _present_," Norway hissed, flipping Iceland over onto his back and straddling him. Iceland smiled, an eager gleam in his eyes.

"I think I'll like this present."

* * *

pairing = don't ask. I thought it was cute! Sorry I didn't upload sooner, I was becoming **_a man_**-I MEAN A FRESHMAN! (same joke on DA, I'm an idiot)

Oniichan is a familiar term for a younger sibling to use on their older sibling, like Sissy for sister or Bro for brother. After learning that Iceland was indeed his brother, Norway urged Iceland to call him Oniichan. However, this embarrassed the younger boy and he refused to say it, blushing. Later on I believe he did say it because Norway wouldn't leave him alone. In my story he says it but it still embarrasses him.

[**edit**] thank you 'Danish the Dane' for correcting me, as I used Oneechan (used for big sister) instead of what I have now, Oniichan (big brother). I really appriciate it! ^-^


	2. 2011

enjoy

* * *

This time, Iceland wouldn't get caught.

He woke up three hours earlier than usual, making sure he would have time to escape. The others would be asleep. Iceland smirked to himself, turning to make sure Norway was asleep. The Norwegian was under the covers, his head under as well.

Iceland dressed quickly and tip-toed down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, purposefully avoiding his cake on the bottom shelf of the fridge, and snuck over to the front door.

He had made it. Iceland had successfully ditched his birthday party. Not that he didn't love his brothers, and especially Norway, but he hated his birthday. Iceland opened his door.

And looked down.

And screamed.

Norway slept on the front step of the door. It had snowed last night, and the snow had made a pseudo-blanket for him. Iceland knelt by his lover, shaking him roughly. Norway opened his eyes slowly. His lips were purple.

"I knew...you'd try to...escape..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Finland and Sweden were the first down the stairs at Iceland's scream.

"Aisura, what-? Norge!" Finland shrieked.

* * *

Norway laid on the couch, layers upon layers of blankets covering him. Iceland sat by the couch, his head resting on Norway's covered arm. "Why would you actually try to sleep outside?" Iceland sniffled.

"I mentioned it would snow last night..." Finland added. Norway gave them a look than would have followed with a shrug if he wasn't still frozen.

"Sounded like a good idea at the time..."

"Seriously, Norge; that was pretty dumb. Even I wouldn't do that, and I'm not that bright," Denmark announced.

"I'll say."

Iceland looked up at Norway, and the Norwegian took on a slightly ashamed look. He knew what Iceland was about to say. "This isn't a very good birthday present..."

"I know..." Norway glanced at his sad lover. "Go into my closet and get your present," Norway ordered. Iceland got up and laid next to his blonde lover on the couch.

"I won't leave you," He pouted. Sweden stood.

"I'll get it," He grumbled, leaving. Iceland kissed Norway's ice-cold forehead. Norway smiled. Sweden came back with a big can of licorice. Iceland blushed slightly.

"You know me too well..." He muttered. Norway smiled sleepily.

"Look at what is taped to the side..." Iceland turned the can onto its side to read the little card.

"Free trip to...h-h-hot springs?" Iceland's blush deepened.

"Read the description below that," Norway urged. Iceland cleared his throat and did so.

"Enjoy a r-romantic time in a s-sexy hot spring with a l-l-l-l-lover?" Iceland's whole face was now bright red.

Finland giggled. "Aww, that's so sweet! We did that too, right Su-san!" Finland asked. Sweden nodded once.

"Yeah. It was a sauna though."

Norway sat up, shaking out his body. Iceland smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Yay, you thawed out!" He laughed.

"Well, here's the cake you so desperately tried to escape from~!" Finland giggled.

"Woo! Yeah cake!" Denmark cried. Iceland melted as his brothers started to shout and argue. Norway smiled, kissing Iceland.

"Remember, today is also our one-year anniversary," Norway reminded. Iceland blushed.

"Oh yeah...I forgot," He mumbled. Norway shrugged.

"Oh well!" Suddenly, Iceland got a face of cake. He blinked, shocked. Denmark snickered.

"Sorry...my hand slipped!" Iceland wiped some off his face, flinging it at the Dane. He ducked, and it hit Finland in the chest. Finland growled, taking his piece and hurtling it at Iceland, but missed and got Norway. Norway grabbed some and threw it, accidentally hitting Sweden, who had just arrived. The war started there.

Iceland sweat-dropped. What did he just do?


End file.
